El sueño de Loki
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Ese era su propio sueño, y haría lo que fuera por protegerlo. Viñeta, ThorKi ¡Mi primer fic de este fandom! 3


Bien, no se que es esto. Sólo se que quería aportar con algo a este fandom, que me fascina, y se me ocurrió este pequeño one-shot /viñeta xD ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Y ya que es mi primer fic aqui, agradecería reviews! Para mejorar x3

Viñeta, Shonen Ai, ThorKi

._._._._._._._.

"El sueño de Loki"

._._._._._._._.

* * *

De nuevo estaba en aquel lugar. Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, viendo como los escombros caían a su alrededor. El suelo temblaba, y, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver un montón de cuerpos inertes, rodeando sus pies. Sujetó con fuerza el mango del martillo y volteó, dispuesto a luchar. Golpeó una roca que se dirigía hacia él, enviándola lejos. De pronto, escuchó su nombre. Veía, a lo lejos, una forma negra, femenina, sobre el suelo, que alzaba una mano hacia él. Corrió hacia ella, pero, cuando ya casi rozaba sus dedos, el suelo se desprendió, y él vio con horror como la mujer pelirroja caía al vacío. Más gritos. Volvió a correr, intentando ayudar, pero era demasiado tarde. Apenas alcanzó a ver cómo las figuras humanas, aterrorizadas, se desvanecían en una repentina explosión luminosa. De nuevo escuchó su nombre, alguien lo llamaba con una voz inundada de terror.

"Thor! ¡Cuidado!"

Su vista enfocó hacia arriba, donde una sombra negra se cernía sobre él.

"Thor! ¡THOR!"

* * *

-Thor! ¿Estás bien?

Despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. Sudaba. Sintió el suave toque de su hermano sobre su hombro y volteó a mirarlo.

-¿De nuevo esa pesadilla?

Asintió, cansado, mientras la blanca mano del otro se deslizaba por su espalda, en una suave caricia que consiguió calmarlo luego de unos momentos.

-No la entiendo. –murmuró.

Llevaba varios días soñando con aquello, con ese lugar que no conocía, destruyéndose a su alrededor, y aquellas personas muriendo por montones. Las voces, los gritos, las llamas… era aterrador. Noche tras noche, despertaba sobresaltado, con aquella horrible sensación quemándole el pecho.

-Es una pesadilla, no se supone que la entiendas. Sólo debes estar cansado.

La suave sonrisa de su hermano alejó las etéreas imágenes de su mente. Asintió, aceptando el hombro que el otro le ofrecía, y se tumbó junto a él, suspirando. Los dedos de su compañero se enredaron entre sus rubios cabellos, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del suave y adormecedor roce.

-Vuelve a dormir. –oyó en un susurro, que se le antojó lejano, mientras caía en un dulce y, esta vez, relajado sueño.

Loki siguió acariciando su cabello, silenciosamente, hasta que estuvo convencido de que su hermano dormía de nuevo. Lentamente, acercó una mano a su frente, proyectando una luz azulosa sobre él, que se desvaneció en segundos. Thor suspiró, cayendo en un sueño aún más profundo.

El menor suspiró también, abrumado, mientras fruncía el seño. No entendía por qué su magia no conseguía eliminar esos sueños de la mente de su hermano. Por más que lo intentaba, sólo lograba alejarlos por una noche.

Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en el tranquilo rostro de su hermano, y sonrió. Aún si debía hacerlo noche tras noche, valía la pena.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella funesta batalla. La muerte de la raza humana, la destrucción de Midgard, la caída de los vengadores, luchando hasta el último momento por impedir lo inevitable. En medio de todo aquel caos, su única preocupación fue su hermano. Usando lo poco que le restaba de su magia, logró sacarlos a ambos de aquel mundo destinado a perecer.

Ahora estaban en otra estrella, lejos de todo aquello que había sido su hogar. Lejos de los conflictos que los habían separado, y de las batallas que los vieron enfrentarse. Lejos de todo lo que alguna vez conocieron.

Allí no eran más que un par de seres normales, con una vida tranquila y nueva. Sin recuerdos, sin remordimientos ni pesares de una vida pasada que borró de la mente de Thor. Sólo ellos dos.

Loki rodeó con un brazo el torso de su hermano y se aferró a él.

No le importaba. No le importaba tener que mentir, engañar a Thor y engañarse a sí mismo, traicionar su confianza al hacerlo olvidar lo que una vez amó. No le importaba que la raza humana hubiese muerto, que un planeta entero hubiese sido destruido, que hubiesen otros que necesitaran de la fuerza del Dios del trueno, que en Asgard lloraran una muerte nunca acaecida, que Odín jamás despertara de su sueño.

Porque él lo tenía todo. Había rescatado a su hermano, el único ser al que amaba en todo el vasto universo, y volvía a tenerlo para él sólo, volvían a ser tan unidos como lo fueron alguna vez en su infancia, o más aún. Esta vez, nada podría separarles.

Sólo quedaban esos recuerdos, disfrazados de malos sueños, que atormentaban la mente de su hermano. Pero estaba seguro que, a fuerza de costumbre, lograría alejarlos para siempre.

Aún si debía ser a costa de la desgracia de otros, lucharía con todo, y contra todo, por defender su propio sueño.

Sus labios se posaron, dulcemente, sobre la frente del otro, y cerró los ojos para dormir al fin, susurrando, lleno de felicidad.

-Duerme bien, Thor.

* * *

Eso fue todo!

Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer. Y ya saben, respondo reviews! ¡Bye-kyu!


End file.
